Through Blood and Venom
by TheUnderStudy
Summary: I never wanted her in my family, not because of jealousy, but because she could do so much better than death. Yet, I'm no daughter of Fate, & know better than anyone you can't stop death when it comes for you, but maybe I could help her pick up the pieces


**A/N: This one shot was for my Fandom against Famine. I didn't know I was going to submit for it until after I started writing this, but I am glad I had to donate to this cause.**

**This idea came to mind one day as I was watching New Moon. Rose's character has always been a strong figure and this story is just my thanks to her. Thanks so much to my RobinsFF for the beta job and SagaDevotee, TheLyricalCutie, and idealskeptic for pre-reading.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are the property and ownership of S. Meyers. I make no money from my obsession.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: I never wanted her in my family, not because of jealousy, but because she could do so much better than death. Yet, I am no daughter of Fate, and know better than anyone you can't stop death when it comes for you. But maybe I could help her pick up the pieces.<strong>

**Through Blood and Venom**

**RPOV**

Things weren't supposed to end up this way. We were just supposed to bide our time here in Forks and then move on as usual. However, Edward had to screw things up for us. The fool had supposedly fallen in love, with his singer of all people. I was against allowing him to toy with this child's feelings**.** Still no one listened to me and was hoping that this human was going to be the one to complete the family. She was supposed to be the one to complete Edward, as his mate.

_How wrong they all were._

Once Edward had gotten acclimated to her scent, he came back from Denali with his tail between his legs, hoping for something more with this girl, Bella Swan. She was overall nice and quiet, but she was also the police chief's daughter. I didn't think he would take too kindly to his daughter being drained by her vampire boyfriend. Even after she found out the secret, she was still hooked on Edward. Didn't she know we were dangerous? That he would break her heart?

I had told my concerns to Emmett. My dear, sweet husband was blinded by the fact that he saw them both happy. He, like the others, thought Edward and Bella were truly mates. Did he not see that it was far different than how we were or even Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle? He chalked it up to the fact that she was still human. Once changed, everyone thought it would all fall into line. The Cullen seven would be perfectly paired at eight. This was the first time that I thought my family was on the Koolaid. I was glad I passed the buck that day.

I knew deep down that their relationship was all about the allure. Edward was all giddy that there was a mind he couldn't get into. Plus her blood smelled liked sugar cookies and he was certainly about to become a diabetic. And Bella. She was lost in a world she knew nothing about. I had hoped after her bout with James, and the other nomads with him, that she would see just how crazed this life is. I saw the look in her eyes whenever she looked at Edward. It was the same look I had when I was engaged to Royce King.

_Adoration. Trust. Devotion. Misplaced love._

Someone finally loved her. I didn't want her to be changed and find out afterwards that it could possibly not be enough. My human years were cut short because of Royce, a man I thought I had loved. He would eventually destroy me. Royce ripped away the last part of my humanity and Carlisle gave me this demon in return. Somewhere, deep down in the pits of what's left of my soul, I can admit that Carlisle did the right thing in changing me. How then would I have met my true love, Emmett? But I am still coping with my change to a vampire. It is not easy to know that at any moment I could dig into the neck of an unsuspecting girl like Bella and feast on her blood. I didn't want that for her. She deserved better.

Not only that, but she deserved to be loved by someone that is not treating her as the equivalent of a guinea pig.

The night of her eighteenth birthday party I had planned to change my approach. Everyone assumed I hated Bella. It was just the opposite really. She had potential and the longer she stayed with us, the longer she was going to wither away and die. So, I planned to give her a reprieve, ease up on the bitch vibe I had been giving off. My negative attitude had not deterred her from us, but it had only put a strain on the possible friendship we could have. Plus I knew it would mean a lot to Emmett if I tried. Bella was truly a sister to him and he had been begging me for quite some time to get to know her. Initially, I was not eager to attempt getting past all the broken puppy, soft-spoken, doormat personality that she had. But here and there, I would see sparks of the blossoming beauty that needed a big sister to teach her how to wear her big girl panties.

I wanted her to be able to stand up for herself, voice her own opinions, tell Edward to stop creeping in her window, or whatever it was she felt like. I wanted her to be more independent, a woman with informed choices. That's why I was going to tell her my story tonight. Alice and Emmett both supported me in this decision. I told Alice to not look for the outcome as I didn't want her to see if this would all blow up in my face. She was too busy planning the birthday of a lifetime anyway. The trick was keeping it away from Edward.

It turned out that I wouldn't have to worry about it slipping out that night. I didn't get my chance to tell Bella about what it meant to be a vampire, what it meant to lose one's humanity, what it meant to truly understand love. One simple paper cut caused a chain reaction of events that I still couldn't believe had happened.

I. Saw. What. Happened.

Jasper was the one the family worried about slipping. My "twin" had been around so much carnage in his time, but he had the ability to withstand. What he lacked is support. He was considered the weakest link due to his past, but his problem was his gift. He could feel everything, all of us. So when Edward smelled the fresh blood of his singer, Jasper felt it. He then felt the rest of us on top of that. Captain Nimrod pushed Bella back into the wall into the glass vases Alice had there. Edward was protecting his meal. I have snuck up on Esme once. Adoptive daughter or not, she was about to take my head off when I approached her.

We are vampires. We crave blood, and blood we shall have.

Jasper could not deny what he was. I was barely holding on myself at that point. Edward's eyes were still black, but it wasn't from anger. Bella's blood was still calling him. Jasper was so broken, and Edward didn't help with his berating. Emmett and I had dragged a thrashing Jasper into the forest behind the house. Alice was trying to calm him, but it wasn't working. Once we were a safe distance away, we felt Jasper become limp and we laid him to the ground. He kept saying he was sorry. He held Alice to him as he took in unneeded breaths. Edward came barreling through the trees at us.

"What the hell, Jasper?" Edward

"I couldn't... I couldn't take it. It was too much," Jasper whispered, looking defeated.

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper," I said to him and sent him my love and trust.

"Not his fault? Oh that's rich, Rosalie. What next, you're going to say that James wasn't at fault for biting her?"

_Smartass._

"Oh, I blame you for that. She shouldn't be with us in the first place!" I screamed out.

_It's too dangerous and you and I both know you don't love her like you should._

I must have hit a nerve because he charged at me. Emmett jumped in front of me in a crouch and growled at his brother.

"Shut your mouth about things you don't understand," Edward growled at me.

"Edward, I will kick your mind-reading ass all over this forest if you don't back the fuck up from my mate," Emmett snarled.

_See Edward, this is how a mate protects. Not toss them across the room._

He just growled at me and told us that he was going to fix this. He said he was going to make sure Bella understood. Alice got a glazed over look and sucked her teeth. She then glared at Edward and he gave her smirk.

"Stay out my head, Alice."

_When did you become the leader?_

"I am taking Bella home. When I get back, we will have a family meeting," Edward said stomping his foot like a four-year old and dashing off.

A few hours later, we had all gathered into the dining room for a family meeting. Edward said we had to move. That it was better for Bella's safety if we all left. Esme was the first up out her chair. It flew back and hit the wall. She repeatedly asked him why and none of the reasons were good enough. He said it was safety reasons, how he would never want to turn her - something we agreed on - and that she should have a full life filled with children and grandchildren. The rat bastard glanced at me when he said this. I was across the table instantly and had him slammed through Esme's 19th century, Italian, walnut dining room table.

_Couldn't pluck that thought could ya, Eddie?_

I was pulled off of him by Emmett, squirming in his arms, but calmed some as he whispered to me that Edward wasn't worth it. Esme began tsk'ing at me for breaking her antique table, but quickly shifted to scolding Edward for being "a complete jackass." Yes, Esme cursed. As Carlisle's first companion, he had some favor. Carlisle told us that since it was Edward's mate, we would follow his instructions. I was fucking shocked. There was no way I could leave Emmett behind like this. There was no way Edward could move on and be away from Bella if they were mates. Plus she was a walking accident.

Yet, I wanted to leave. I had been thinking of way of getting the family to leave since that girl came on the scene. This should not be a life she wants. Bella could have a better life. Something different than the constant blood lust and being eternally smothered by Edward.

Then I remembered Victoria. We all had some role in the death of her mate, James. Had it been my mate, I would not leave a person alive that was involved in his death. Victoria was the type of woman that would slaughter everything in her path to get what she wanted. I voiced this concern to the group. If we are to leave, we should at least eliminate the current threat.

"Rosie's right. We can't leave my sis unprotected. Victoria will certainly avenge James," Emmett argued.

"I have been worried about this for some time, Carlisle. You and I have been around a long time. We have seen mate vendetta come knocking at someone's door. It never ends well," Jasper spoke as he stood trying to reason with the group.

"Perhaps, one of us should stay behind...," Carlisle attempted to say.

"No! That is enough. She is mine! MINE! No one will touch her or stay. Alice, I forbid you to look into her future as well. We shall leave her. Victoria will not come back. James thought so little of her anyway. I doubt they were even mated," Edward spoke.

_What would you know of mates anyway?_

"Oh come off it, Rose. You wanted us to leave her alone, well you got it. You wanted her to have a simple, human life, well this is her chance," Edward spat.

He had me there. As Alice, Emmett and Esme still argued with Edward, I could see that Carlisle's mind was made up. I left the room to pack and Jasper joined me.

"Something is just off about all of this. Either change Bella or leave? Leaving wins out, but it still feels off," he said.

"What can we do? Our new, self-imposed, _DICK_-tator has spoken. Maybe, this will be better for her."

"At least, I would no longer have to fight the urge to bite her. Add Edward's blood lust on top of her sweet scent and it's like me on a crack binge."

I laughed at that and began the grueling task of packing. Jasper hung out with me, probably waiting for Alice to calm down. Emmett was going to be mad for a while, as well. I knew he loved the little human and wanted what was best for her. What was best as according to Emmett was changing Bella, "Full body armor for the ridiculously endangered." He was itching for Bella to be vampire. He saw no downside to this immortality. The more I packed, the more I convinced myself that this was right.

After the family fight, the next couple of days were filled the somber task of packing. Edward left, but said he would return in three days time. Emmett and Alice sulked, while Jasper and I tried our best to get through it all. Carlisle made arrangements for moving and spread news of our cover story. He told the people we were moving to New York, as Esme had been offered a job. It made sense since her "children" were all older now.

By the third day, we were all packed and set to move to Alaska for some time. Edward called and said he would be speaking to Bella later in the day. He wanted us to start the trip when we were ready and he would follow. I was really getting sick and tired of his mandates. I was still unsettled on this plan, but couldn't pinpoint why.

"Is that a smidgen of guilt, my dear twin?" Jasper asked as he carried three footlockers that I was sure were filled with Alice's shoe boxes.

I scrunched my nose up at him and he snickered as he moved to the door, going out to his car. Guilt? Why would I be feeling guilty? The more I thought about it, the more I knew Jasper was right. I was feeling...guilty. But why?

_Bella._

"We shouldn't be leaving her dammit," Emmett growled as he packed the last suitcase into his jeep.

It was if he was reading my mind. I sighed, trying to sound more uninterested, but it didn't work.

"Even you know this isn't right, Rosie?"

"What do you want to do, Emmett? Eddie has already put his foot down."

"She's my sister. She's family."

"She's his mate," I replied lamely.

"I thought you didn't believe that?"

I left his question unanswered and we all piled into our cars. We were well on our way north, only having driven barely two hours when my mind started to overflow with sickly guilt and scenarios in which Bella could hurt herself alone. Maybe she was better protected as a vampire. Plus, the last thing Alice saw was Bella not coming with Edward. She stopped looking after that. With as much as this girl was enamored to my family, I wondered how Edward was going to break it off.

Thinking of my immature brother, must have summoned him. He sent a text out alerting the family that "it was done" and he was he was heading to Chicago for some alone time. I wondered what "it" was and if there was anything left of Bella for her to recover. My brother was fickle when it came down to what he wanted, especially when it came to Bella. He might have seemed like he wanted one thing, but I wasn't so sure.

_Douchebag_.

I honestly didn't want to believe for one minute that Edward would do something stupid, but his track record had been less than stellar. I wasn't blind to see how much Bella loved Edward. I also knew that Edward was a scared dipshit that couldn't admit how he really felt about things. No matter how much I pushed her away from this family, I knew the love she felt for each person, even me. That's why I couldn't just leave like this. I didn't want her to become unfulfilled and cold like me. She could be so much more.

Emmett didn't want to leave either. He thought this was the dumbest idea Edward could have ever concocted. Still in the end, we were family. Family stuck together, right? Then why did it feel like we were leaving someone behind?

The crushing feeling that Jasper called "guilt" was sitting heavy in my chest, like moose blood. Nasty stuff it is. I could feel it so strongly. The grip he was holding on the wheel of his jeep was also a clear sign. He was hurting and because of that, I was hurting too. He was my mate, my forever, and I could feel his grief miles away. I touched his hand to calm him, but it did nothing for him.

We had to stop. Leaving Bella behind was the dumbest mistake we as a family could have made. It was wrong and I couldn't believe we were following the orders of a seventeen year old virgin with fucked up hair.

"Emmett, this isn't right," I hissed.

"Don't you think I know that? This is all wrong and fucked up," Emmett growled.

"Turn around," I said just above a whisper

"What?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Turn around, Emmett!" I knew he had heard me the first time, but I'd doubt my sanity too after all the fuss I have put up about Bella.

"Rosie, I knew the warmth of your heart wasn't just for me," he said before blowing me a kiss.

Emmett pulled the hand break as he turned the car. He pressed on the gas as we came out of the spin. His jeep was on two wheels as he performed a stellar hand break turn that would have stunt drivers jealous. I wanted to scream at him, but I was actually kinda proud. I taught him that in 1979 after he became hooked on the _Dukes of Hazzard_. He smiled at me and pushed the jeep back down the highway. We were at almost three hours away at this point, but I know that Emmett could cut it down to an hour.

My phone alerted to a text from Alice. She wanted to know why we were heading back to Forks. She must have seen our change in plans. She was still looking into our futures, but I know she was trying to avoid looking into anyone's future. These past few days had been extra hard on her. She always wanted Edward's approval, as she always wanted a family. Getting back to my reply, I told Alice that Emmett and I were going back for Bella. She was family and no matter how bad I wanted something more for her, that girl was meant to be a Cullen, even if I somewhat hated to admit it. This wasn't about me anymore. This wasn't about my empty womb, my un-aging face, or my dead heart. This was about what was good for Bella and we were it.

The sky had darkened as we made our way back to Forks. I saw the flashing lights outside Bella's house and told Emmett to pull over. _What had my Captain Fuckup of a brother done now? _We made our way through the trees, listening in on the massive amounts of people there. Emmett immediately called Carlisle and then Jasper. I zeroed in on Chief Swan's voice and heard that Bella was missing. She left a note about going for a walk in the woods about three hours ago. That was about the same time that Edward was saying goodbye. I continued to listen as Emmett wrapped up his call with Jasper. They had pulled over and were heading back on foot, as it would be faster.

"Now, I know protocol is to wait twenty-four hours to plan a search like this. But I'm the Chief of this town and we have had some wild animals and murders in the area. This is my daughter. The girl is about as clumsy as can be," he said pausing for a moment.

This was the most I had ever heard Chief Swan say. I looked to Emmett and he was also taken back by the Chief's speech.

"I am going to look for her and I'd take any able bodied hand with me," he finished with a nod of his head.

The group gathered in and they talked forming groups. They would be another ten to fifteen minutes before they headed out. We had that much time to find Bella before they found us. I told Emmett to call Jasper and Carlisle to wait back at the cars. There was too much going on here to possibly have all of us lingering about. Carlisle agreed, but only if we agreed to call if we needed help.

Emmett and I left, heading for the woods. She couldn't have gone far, but it had been hours. Who knew how long she walked. Knowing Bella, she left an extensive trail, tripping all the way. I stopped running and looked down, finding a trail of broken branches. This was her – I could smell her all over it. Edward's scent was there too, but there was another scent as well.

"Rosie, this ain't right," Emmett said a little further ahead of me, hunched down on the ground. "It looks like she was dragged. This is not our Bella stumbling along the way. This is her trying to break free," he said, standing up quickly.

My eyes snapped to his and he was gone in a flash. I quickly followed him, catching up to him easily. He was following a trail of Bella's scent, her blood, Edward's venom, and the scent I knew was so familiar. I realized it immediately and gasped. Emmett looked back at me with his black eyes and nodded. I feared for Bella's life and for Edward's since he was conveniently still alive. Would Bella be alive by the time we found her? I prayed and hoped to God she was. Either way, I would be ripping apart a vampire tonight, maybe two. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Alice_

"It's about time you called," I hissed into the phone.

All I heard in reply were screams. Alice was screaming like someone was trying to kill her. I stopped running and Emmett's eyes widened as he came to stand next to me. There was only one word echoed from her voice, blood. I heard shifting and Jasper was on the phone telling us to go left. He said that was the last thing Alice saw before she flipped out. We ended the call and veered left. We picked up on the trail again and I couldn't understand why there were two.

_A diversion._

Would Edward do that to cover his tracks or was this our extra player? Was it Victoria?

Emmett led the way, but then he disappeared ahead of me. I heard growling and Emmett's roar behind it. I could smell the mutts now. Those La Push mongrels must be nearby. I also smelled blood…so much blood. It was Bella's. I'd know that scent anywhere.

I reached the scene and it was a mess. Three wolves were standing before Emmett, ready to pounce. I slowed my approach, not wanting to startle them. I raised my hands as a sign of peace and gently laid my hand on Emmett's shoulder. He calmed under my touch and looked back at me. His eyes were pained and venom was pooling in his eyes. Were we too late?

I looked beyond the wolves and saw one in human form pressing down on something in the ground. I searched around the wolves and mahogany hair flared out on the ground, leaves and dirt twisting in her hair as it swayed in the night's wind.. A pale hand lay there, bloody, and seemingly lifeless. Why? Why would…

"What happened?" I asked.

The wolves growled at me and I fell to my knees. We were too late.

"A leech happened. That's what…you always…do," he breathed in and out as he compressed on her chest.

It was Sam Uley, leader of this mangle of puppies, doing CPR on Bella. I heard no heart beat coming from her and if the signs of blood all over the place were any clue, I probably wouldn't. I hung my head and sobbed. What had happened that things ended this way? What had Edward done? Maybe he didn't want to tell us what Victoria had done. Maybe he was devastated, which is why he left for Chicago alone. God I hope he doesn't try to kill himself. Edward is just that melodramatic.

Emmett moved closer and then sniffed the air. He growled and the wolves were anxious again, ready to strike. I smelled the air as well; Edward's venom mixed with Bella's blood. We had smelled his scent mingled with Bella's as we ran, but I assumed it was him chasing after Victoria as she dragged Bella. What the hell had Edward done?

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts and possibilities. No mate would hurt the other this way. It was physically painful to do so. What had driven him to do this? He loved her…he had to. HE. HAD. TO.

Images of Royce and the life I had with him flashed through my mind. I whimpered and Emmett collapsed on the ground with me. He pulled me into his lap and shushed me, rocking me in his embrace. Emmett could always chase away the bad. Who was going to do that for Bella now? She was dead, gone and there was nothing we could do to change that.

Just then the wind blew and the stench of that red-headed whore flowed past us. We stiffened and one of the other wolves dashed towards he trees. We heard popping and rustling, and then nothing. I figured the mutt transformed back because a man walked out of the trees, buttoning some cut-off shorts.

"I've got a pulse! She's lost so much blood though. I don't think she'll make it. She's barely holding on now," Sam said sadly.

"This is all your fault. You fucking Cullens started all of this! Bella would still be alive and the town would be safe," the other transformed wolf screamed at us.

"Paul! Calm down. It's not their fault they are what they are. This just shows us that they are no longer welcome here. I was out patrolling when I happened upon Edward and Bella. He was telling her he was leaving, that she couldn't come, and then he whispered about something calling to him. He told her that she was insignificant and she was just his pet, a trophy. He spouted some other bullshit as well," he gasped and went back to compressions on Bella, allowing Paul to step in.

"She went off on him, hitting him, calling him a liar. He seemed to be pulling her closer. Sam thought he was going to kiss her. He then pushed her away from him, probably because he knew trouble was coming. That fucking flame-haired, bitch-vamp got around him and got Swan. Sam didn't want to risk getting her hurt. The two vamps fought with Swan in the middle, so that was beyond the point then. Swan got hurt and started bleeding pretty bad. Flame head got distracted, so Sam jumped out and got a hold of the bitch. Ripped her head right off. But he was too late for Bella. Edward had dragged Bella out to this point, but he was hurt and feral looking," he started shaking slightly.

I looked up to him to see if he would continue. He took some much needed breaths and his shaking stopped.

"Veggie vamp my ass! Edward was knee deep in Swan's neck, lapping at her blood, by the time Sam got to him. Sam ran him off, but has been trying to keep her alive ever since. He crushed some ribs from gripping her too tight. Why she keeps coming back, I don't even know. Chick should give up," Paul ended his story with a snort.

I was up off the ground in the next second. I slapped that pup so hard he fell back. He had no right. She had to fight, she had to. I was going to murder my brother. _Hmpf!_ He was no longer family. I would have his head and burn him slowly – piece by piece. Paul leapt back up and was in my face as a wolf the next second. Emmett pushed me behind him and roared with as much fierceness as Paul.

"PAUL! STOP!" Sam yelled. "She is calling for Rose. Are you Rose?"

I nodded and walked over to where Bella laid on the ground. She was so broken and her body looked disheveled and weak. She was human, but I had seen something in her that reminded me of myself. Pain. So much pain. Yet, there was also strength and resilience. She was a fighter – somewhere inside her. She had to get better.

"Why isn't the venom changing her?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes, we are just too broken," I replied as I knelt down beside them.

"R..r…ose," Bella whimpered.

Bella was already a pale person, but this was ridiculous. How was she not changing? Esme was far worse than this. He should have had some venom in her while he drank. The bastard probably only pulled the blood out, never pushing the venom in. I touched her hand and she was cold, even to me.

"D..d…do it. Do it. Do it," she repeated over and over, before passing out again.

I knew what she meant, but for her to ask me this… I had said she was one of us, but could I damn her life now as she sits in front of me? I looked over her broken frame and shook my head. Is this what Carlisle saw? So much potential; so much worth. Yes, yes I could do this. I could do this for her. The dogs were going to be an issue. As I thought this, Sam spoke up.

"She will not survive the hike out of the forest. As Alpha of this pack I give you permission to change her, but you must never come back. Never," he said harshly.

"Sam, are you fucking nuts?" Paul exclaimed after changing back again, and the other two wolves howled as well.

"Shut it!" Sam bellowed with authority and I had a lot more respect for him. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, we do," I said quickly and looked back to Emmett.

He walked over to me and gasped as he looked over Bella's dying, human body. I gripped his hand in mine and he nodded in agreement. He shook his head and sighed heavily.

"What of Charlie? He will never let this go. Had she been my child, I know I never would," Emmett said.

Sam paused a moment before speaking.

"Bella left with the Cullens of her own free will. She is legal. He can't do anything. Have her call when you can. He won't rest till then," he said, standing up and walking over to his pack. "You must leave quickly. If we return in the hour and you are still here…"

I waved my hand cutting him off. He and Paul transformed and joined the others. I heard Chief Swan and the search team in the distance. They were still a good distance away, but I didn't want to risk it. Apparently, neither did the wolves. They took to the trees quickly, howling loudly as they ran, heading towards the rescuers. I hope they would be a good distraction.

I looked back down at Bella and her heartbeat was slow and inconsistent. She may not even survive this. She would need a lot of venom. I told Emmett we both would need to bite. He went on the other side and we started – I at her neck and Emmett at her ankles. By the time we reached the opposite ends, she was sufficiently injected. We sat back and waited for the screams to start.

Nothing happened.

I began to panic. I didn't want her to die. Not like this. Emmett ripped open her shirt and plunged his teeth into her chest over her heart_. _

_So fucking smart. This is why I love this man._

As soon as he removed his teeth, she screamed so loud that they probably heard her all the way in Dallas!

"Shhhh Bella, it's okay. Rosie and I got ya," Emmett cooed.

I nodded to him and smiled. This was good; her body was taking the venom, accepting the change. We ran towards Emmett's jeep, quieting Bella so she wouldn't draw attention to us. I pulled her in the back seat with me and Emmett drove off like a crazy person. I texted Jasper that we were on our way. They were in the cars along the highway waiting for us.

We were just out of Forks, when there was a wolf in the middle of the road. He had a bag in his mouth. Emmett got out and the wolf tossed the bag to him. The wolf left and Emmett got back in the jeep and tossed the bag in the seat next to him. He said it was Bella's clothes, and a few things she wouldn't leave behind. They had to make it believable. He was right. Charlie may be a small town cop, but he loved his daughter. He would not rest; it had to be convincing.

I held Bella and rocked her as she cried from the pain. Once we were well into Seattle, she quieted. It was nerve wracking because I didn't understand. There were only a few whimpers and cries. I guessed we should be grateful because we needed to cross the Canadian border without issue.

Reaching the others, we honked but kept driving. Carlisle called and asked what happened to Bella and why hadn't we stopped. Emmett filled him in on what had happened. I had never heard so many curse words leave Carlisle's mouth before in my life. He wanted to know if we had killed Edward, but Emmett told him Bella was our priority. If the wolves found him, he would deserve every bit of their vengeance. We told him that the treaty was void. That we could never go back to Forks. He said it was for the best and that we could go to the house in Vancouver. It was a five hour drive normally, but we'd make it in half that.

What shocked our loving father the most out of all of this was that Edward and Bella were not mates. Singer or not, he would not have hurt her that way. He was beating himself up for allowing Edward to be tempted so. Esme got on the phone to tell us that she was proud and that we did the right thing.

A little under three hours later, Emmett had reached our stop. We met the family at a large cabin deep in the woods. I carried Bella in and laid her on the couch. She thrashed slightly, but was still silent. I looked at my family around the room and was relieved to see them, but saddened by their grief. We were broken.

Alice was cuddled in Jasper's lap in the corner, Carlisle was examining Bella and Esme was hovering over his shoulder. He told me to run Bella a cold bath. I did so quickly. Esme and Alice came in the bath behind me. I heard Emmett giving Carlisle a full report, leaving no detail unspoken. I tried to block it out, but I heard it all again. Alice was holding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked to be Bella's. She sat on the toilet seat and clutched the clothes to her chest. Esme was gathering bath salts and other washing needs.

It was Jasper that carried the battered and bloodied Bella in the bathroom. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I quickly recovered and beamed with pride. He smiled slightly and handed Bella to me. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

We let her sink in the tub and she sighed, but still no other change. We washed her and dressed her in the new clothes. I carried her to the single bedroom on the first floor and laid her gently on the bed. Alice gently placed Bella's head in her lap, brushed her hair softly and then braided it. I smiled at her and she settled in the bed next to her. I did the same on the other side, hoping our cold comforted her. Esme sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched over us.

As the hours passed, Carlisle would come in and look Bella over. Jasper and Emmett had left to search for Edward. I honestly hoped they would destroy him. I would not care. He should have known better. He had already hurt her enough by telling her all those things. I knew though that they would bring him back alive, as best they could anyway.

On the fourth day, we were worried. Bella still had not woken up. What if she had slipped into a coma? The fifth day she had quieted all together. Carlisle calmed us, telling us to look at her changes. Her temperature was starting to match ours, her skin hardening, her features amplified, and the scent of her humanness was slowly leaving her. I calmed some, but I was still scared that I had messed up.

Emmett and Jasper had returned a day ago. They had no luck finding Edward. Emmett comforted me as soon as he returned. He then checked on Bella and was a little taken aback by the fact that she hadn't woken up yet. Still, Emmett didn't let it get to him. He began telling Bella all the things they were going to do once she woke up. He was like a kid that was about to get a new toy. I was more worried about her mindset. She would be waking up to this new life with everything changed, even what her heart used to beat for.

The morning of the sixth day, we were all in the small bedroom, sitting around Bella's bed. I heard a knock at the front door and Jasper was there in an instant. There were growls and snarls, Emmett and Carlisle joined in. Esme had gone all mama bear and was crouching in front of the bedroom door. Alice was in the fetal position at Bella's feet. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

"Don't let him in. Please don't let him in," Alice muttered over and over.

It was then that his stench reached me. _Edward Masen_. He was no longer a Cullen to me. I got up and moved around Esme. She walked backwards towards Alice and Bella. She was still crouched in front of the bed. She knew I wouldn't let him get past me. Edward was outside at the door. He looked beat up and pathetic. He was broken like us, sadness covering his face. What stood out the most were his bright red eyes.

"Edward, I think you heard my MATE," Jasper said, putting emphasis on that last word. "That's what you do, Edward. You listen to what your mate needs. You don't HURT them."

"Bella is mine. It was an accident. The call of her blood overwhelmed me. You have to understand," Edward pleaded and stepped a foot inside.

Emmett attacked first, but Edward ducked, letting Emmett fly over him. Jasper lunged next, but Edward slipped past him. They were destroying the house in the process. Alice was by my side, screaming for them to stop. Esme was still on the bed with Bella. I was holding Alice back, knowing Jasper would kill me if she got hurt. Carlisle was just standing there watching the fight. What the hell was he doing? I was about to yell at him to do something when he moved into the fray. Next thing I saw was Edward on the ground, Carlisle's knee was in his back with Edward's arms bent behind him.

"You won't be needing these," Carlisle whispered menacingly into Edward's ear and yanked both his arms off.

Edward's cries echoed through the cabin. Alice turned into my arms, burrowing her head in my chest. Carlisle instructed Jasper to remove Edward's legs next. Jasper didn't waste any time and even shared his task with Emmett. Carlisle then propped Edward up against the sofa and asked him why he would hurt Bella that way. Of course, Edward blamed the fact that she was his singer, but he was just aggravating Carlisle more. He had been around a klutzy Bella before. Why now?

"Because he's a fucking idiot," said a bell-like voice behind me.

It was Bella and she had woken up during all of this mayhem. She was next to me at the door in an instance, her newborn speed naturally taking over. She growled at us in warning, her instincts were telling us we could be dangerous. I was quite sure once the situation settled, she would recognize us. At least, I hoped. She walked over to Edward's torso, but stopped when she saw Jasper and Emmett. She backed up and walked sideways to the other side of the room, never taking her eyes off the other vampires.

"I know what you did Edward," she sang. "You fought Victoria like a rabid dog over a piece of meat. I was your possession. Your toy."

"Bella…please…don't," he whined.

"Oh so similar words I uttered while you drank me like a fine wine," she hissed at him.

"It was a mistake…please."

"Carlisle, he goes or I do," Bella spoke and Carlisle smiled.

"All those for Bella?" He raised his hand and all of us soon followed. "There's your answer."

Bella nodded and walked over to Edward. She squatted down and leaned into his face. His eyes were closing, preparing for her kiss. I couldn't believe she was about to kiss him. Just before she reached his lips, she stopped.

"That's as close as you'll ever get to me," she said before standing back up. "If you couldn't have me, then no one would. Isn't that why you fought Victoria, you lying sack of shit?"

Well, hello feisty, newborn Bella. This was just epic. She had finally found her backbone. I felt like a proud mama. How else could she stand up to him? She needed some certified Rosalie Hale Bitch Venom.

"Bitch, I should have drained you the first time I saw you," Edward spat. "You're useless now."

_Idiot_.

Bella had his head off so quickly, I barely saw her move. She then broke down, screaming and crying all the pain she had been feeling. I rushed to her side and held her. Emmett joined me, as well as the rest of the family. There was much to discuss, but first we all had to heal.

"What will you do with him Carlisle?" Bella asked, her sobs getting under control.

"Ship him to the Denali's. We will move someplace else. If he knows what's good for him, he will stay there and learn from this. I will not hesitate to kill him if he fucks up again," Carlisle stated.

Jasper jumped on the phone to make shipping plans. This would need special care and a no questions asked approached. Jason Jenks wasn't just our lawyer, he was a man paid well to do a lot of shit for us. Emmett took the task of "packaging" Edward. He got his hands on some of Esme's left-over bubble wrap and began wrapping each of Edward's pieces for their journey to Denali.

Bella gasped and clutched at her throat. The thirst was rearing its ugly head. Esme went to get Bella something to eat. We were too close to town for her to go out. Esme brought back two deer and a wolf. It would sate Bella for now, but I know we would have to go out again soon. Her hunger for something more was far greater. Animal blood could only do so much. Blood was the very thing you would give it all up for, especially human blood. I wouldn't let Bella go through that now. Not to say it wouldn't happen down the line, but I would help her anyway I knew how.

"Rose?" I turned to see Bella, cleaned up after feeding.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you. I thought… I thought you never liked me."

"Oh Bella, we have much to discuss. First, you gotta call Charlie. Then I will tell you my story."

Bella nodded and met up with me on the bed. I braided her hair again as she talked to Charlie. He yelled, of course, but she stood her ground. I held the phone for her, but she took it from me. She told him that she had to leave and that this was better for them both. He begged and I could hear every ache in his voice. She promised to call and growled as she crushed the phone. She immediately was aware what happened. It wouldn't be the last time.

I knew this was breaking her, I could see it in her blood red eyes. There was something about Bella Swan. I understand that now, the feeling that told me to turn around; the feeling that now I know was my need to protect her. That first day I saw her, I felt connected to her. I thought it was to make sure she stayed safe, but when she started dating Edward, I thought it was to keep her human. It was probably because Fate knew that I would be ushering her into this life.

I hoped she found real love, a true mate. She deserved that much in this life. I knew it could take forever, but I wanted her to not be afraid, to open her heart. Edward had done enough damage to last several lifetimes. Hopefully in time she could see the love us mated couples share and see that honest love can be a good thing. Heck, even if she found true love with that La Push mutt, Paul. Stranger things have happened with the life of Isabella Swan.

Even though her pain was still fresh, she was strong and resilient just like me. Given the time, she will be able to take this experience and understand it fully. It's not all about life's fucking choices; it's about what we do in the aftermath. I would teach her to fight, to feed, to live, and to know when someone is feeding her bullshit. Bella was now my sister and I would protect her with every bit of me. God help the man or woman, vampire, wolf, or human, that tried to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this alternative take on things.**


End file.
